


Sick in the Studio

by OneDirection_sickfics



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluffy Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, Niallsick, Vomit, sick!niall, sickfics, tummyache, zianourryfriendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirection_sickfics/pseuds/OneDirection_sickfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall wakes up sick he convinces you to let him go to work.  I guess that wasn't his best idea when at work things only take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick in the Studio

Niall had been feeling weak, rundown, and tired this whole week and it was starting to make him feel poorly. He wanted nothing more than to take a couple days off and sleep away the ill feeling. 

And of course you had noticed the odd behavior of your normally energetic boyfriend. He was always sleeping whenever he was home and barely eating, always coming up with some sort of excuse. 

You knew something was up you just couldn't pin point it. He'd tell you if he wasn't feeling well enough right? Niall always seemed to be quite open with things and told you if he was feeling ill or needed some off time from work.

So what was up now?

\--------------------------  
It was a Tuesday morning when you had gotten a little bit out of Niall. He had woken up complaining of his head hurting and that he wanted to stay home instead of going to the studio but of course management wasn't having it and he was forced out of bed and to the studio. 

At the studio things only got worse. He had an urge to puke every second and the pain in his head had intensified to a migraine. He just wanted to sleep and feel better!

"Niall you alright mate?" Liam asked placing his hand on Niall's back as he was laying face down on a couch which he happened to come across. It was like a gift from heaven and of course he had slipped onto the couch to try and sleep.

"Headache" Niall mumbled into the cushions of the couch wincing at the sound of his own voice. Ugh

Liam frowned," look up at me" he demanded quietly watching as Niall's head emerged from the couch his face a pale white; cheeks flushed, sweat dripping, his eyes glazed over. This was not good.

"Whoa, you don't look so good..." Liam pointed out his hand finding it's way to Niall's burning forehead. He definitely had a fever, not sure how bad but it was definitely there.

"I wanna go home.." Niall whimpered to Liam in reply tears threatening to spill. He wanted to be in bed cuddled up in your arms so he could actually feel better not here at the studio with all the noise and singing going around him.

Liam gave him a sympathetic look,"we've got work Ni... I don't think you can just go home today because of a little headache" he responded 

Niall didn't even care to respond back as he choked back a sob not wanting Liam to see how totally vulnerable he was. Liam gave one last pat to his back before walking away to find the other boys and start working. 

Niall let loose a sob once he was gone which turned into a gag as his hand flew to his mouth. Luckily there was a trash bin sitting right by as he retched over it nothing coming up but dry air which killed against his throat. He spit thick saliva into the bin before pulling out his phone sending you a quick text.

To - (y/n)   
Text ~ I don't feel good. Won't let me come home. 

Clicking send Niall curled up in a ball on the couch squeezing his eyes shut hoping that somehow he could get out of this. He didn't wanna work, he honestly couldn't get himself off the couch to even start working. This wasn't going to end well.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before you responded.

From - (y/n)  
Text ~ can you make yourself sick? It doesn't sound very pleasant or feel very good but they'll have to send you home if you're throwing up... Text me when you need me to pick you up honey, feel better :(

When Niall saw what you wanted him to do he was more than happy to do it. If it allowed him to go home that is? With a few deep breaths he pulled himself slowly from the couch hunched over with an arm around his stomach he made his way toward the recording room.

\----------------------  
Harry was sat on a couch along a wall so he made his way over to start the process. 

"Harry... I'm not feeling good" he whimpered tears coming to his eyes his hunched over form still prominent his arm wrapped around his stomach holding back the need to vomit.

Harry looked up from his laptop looking him over," I know you're sick but you've got to record then you can go home" he replied kind of sassily in Niall's opinion. Niall didn't wanna be here and now his bandmates wouldn't even help him? Fuckers

Niall couldn't hold back the urge to vomit any longer and with one step away from the younger boy sick spilled from Niall's mouth into his hands which were clamped around his mouth then hitting the floor. 

Harry jumped from his seat as another round of sick splashed heavily onto the carpeted floors coating the once red carpets in a brown mush,"Niall you okay?" Harry asked urgently suddenly becoming very worried for the lad placing a hand on his back.

Louis had just walked out of the booth going wide eyed at what had just happened grabbing a bin from the corner thrusting it in front of Niall's mouth. Although Niall continued to heave over the trash nothing came out except clear bile and spit which had to have burned.

"Here c'mere sit down" Harry guided Niall to the couch a hand on his lower back 

Security, workers, and the other boys were frantic around Niall trying to aid to his needs and figure out what was wrong. Niall didn't want all these people helping him he wanted you,

"Y/n!" Niall sobbed into Harry's chest as he cuddled the boy 

Harry understood his need for you and quickly sent you a text explaining that you better get down here cause Niall was sick and needed to be taken home to rest for the concert tomorrow night.

Of course just 10 minutes later you burst through the door taking in the sight of your baby boy curled up in Harry's lap tears leaking from his shut eyes with many people around cleaning up his mess and asking him if he was okay.

You pushed around them kneeling in front of Niall,"baby... Sweetie you wanna go home?" You whispered your hand stroking through his hair freshly manicured nails scratching at the back of his head. 

He nodded against Harry not bothering to open his eyes; he just wanted to go home.

In the car you had gotten him situated in the passenger seat a towel covering his lap and the floor a sick bucket on his lap for emergencies,"you'll feel better soon baby" you whispered kissing his forehead lightly the lads cooing quietly at you guys.

You assured the boys you'd have Niall better as soon as possible and hopefully for the show tomorrow. You thanked them and they thanked you before you got into the drivers seat to get Niall home and resting.

\-------------------------  
You only had one little accident on the way home when Niall woke up near the end of the ride expelling his stomach into the bowl which was luckily placed in his lap. You rubbed his back as he threw up pulling into the driveway putting the car in park.

Grabbing Niall gently by the hand you guided him into the house and strait to bed. Shoes thrown off and pants and t-shirt thrown to the side you allowed Niall to lay down.

"Here baby" you murmured in his ear holding out some orange medicine for his stomach which would hopefully calm the outrageous nausea. Downing it with a sip of water after he curled back up into his pillow already falling asleep.

You didn't necessarily want to get sick either but you knew Niall would want a cuddle so you got in after him. He immediately moved closer to you his head resting against your chest hands pulling you closer to him. 

You ran your hand over his back and down and up his sides falling asleep hoping he woke up feeling better :) 

\---------------------------  
How are you guys liking the sickfics? Are they even good at all haha!? Make sure to keep requesting and leaving me feedback and I'll definitely get right to your guys requests! Enjoy :) 

Love ya

Xxx


End file.
